Backstab
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Me and my cousin, RiotYYH, and she has yet to get her account, so don't look for her, wrote this together. Reno, Astro, and Ms. Yuko go to Galaxy High. Nothing is what it seems, and old enemies return for revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Busted

**Backstab**

**By: Atomic Kokoro and RiotYYH**

**Before You Read**

I was visiting my family and my sister wanted to write Fanfiction with me, so here it is! Our work! ...Great...

**Chapter 1**

**Busted**

**"JOSH!** Get over here!" his father cried, running after him.

"I swear I didn't mean to do it!" Josh insisted. "Wait, no. It was Brett!"

Of course, Josh had gotten himself into more trouble, as always. Brett layed against the wall, arms crossed. How he had gotten talked into this was beyond his very own imagination...if he had one.

But, eventually, the other teacher's helped out. Brett and Josh were in the Detention...again.

"Josh, you have gone too far this time," Brett growled. "You got us both in here, and we're gonna get expelled. Or worse, a deduction on my grade! I can't get any lower then an A+! THEY CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Relax, little bro," his elder friend insisted. "I'll just sweet talk our way outta this, like always. Don't worry. It's not like my dad can say no to _me_ anyway..."

Suddenly, a young woman appeared in the door. "Hello, I'm Ms. Yuko," she introduced. "I'm gonna be your Princable for the next two weeks. Apperently, you dad really needs a vacation." She smiled.

"With Josh for a son, I wouldn't doubt it," Brett muttered under breath. Everyone just ignored the comment, except Josh, who was having a rough time that _she_ was going to be the princible. Let's just say they met before.

"Yuko, what are _you_ doing here! Don't tell me you brought _**her**_!"

Yuko shook her head. "No, I brought to other guests along," she smiled, as two boys entered the room. One with black, double spiked hair and red knee-high boots. It made Josh shudder that the boy was half-naked with black underwear and a green belt, and fairly pale skin.

The boy to his right had deer-skin red spiky hair down the middle, blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean, a blue tee with a white undershirt, beige caprees, and black shoes. He also appeared to be either very tanned or asian and appeared to be taller then the other boy. It was left undecided.

The two boys smiled. "Hey! What's up?" the red-haired boy grinned, flicking his wrist as a wave.

"Josh, Brett. This is Reno and Astro. They'll be staying with you for a little while."

"Say what?" all four gasped in unison. Yuko turned to Astro and Reno.

"I thought you knew about this already. Didn't Doctor O'Sheay tell you?" The boys shook their heads with complete silence and shock.

They all looked at each other without turning their heads. Then, Brett started bursting out laughing. Soon enough, all them were.

"Wait, why are we laughing so hard for?" Josh said, clearing his giggles.

"It was him!" Reno yelled, pointing at Brett, trying not to laugh. In a few minutes they were calm, then Yuko got to work.

Astro and Reno left the room quickly, without a doubt. "Josh! Brett! What have you done this time?"

Suddenly, a stranger appeared through the door Reno and Astro left out of, wearing the new Galaxy High Fashion outfit (designed by Yoko, of course) with a gold hip-hop hat and bling. "Now, now, Ms. Yuko. Chill. My father asked me to ask Josh and Brett here to see how much pressure Mr. K could take," he said smoothly.

"Oh, Hiro Sweegy," Yuko gasped. "I understand. You boys can go."

"But, ah-" Brett was cut off by Josh's hand.

"Thanks, Ms! See you around!" And the two were gone in an instant.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know

**Backstab**

**By: Atomic Kokoro and RiotYYH**

**Before You Read**

We were bored.

**Glossary**

Hai - Yes

Konichiwa - Hello

Kokoro - Heart

Caf - Cafitaria

**Chapter 2**

**Getting to Know**

**After all that, the boys desided to meet at the Caf, because they had a lot of explaining to do.**

"So, let me get this straight. You're a robot Astro? And you have a heart?" Brett question.

"It's not a heart, it's Kokoro. And yes." Astro smiled.

"Wow, really?"

"For the millionth time, Brett, yes." Reno sighed.

"SHUT UP!" Brett yelled as he jumped out of his seat to examined Astro. "It's not my fault when I want to learn something new for the first time in 10 years!"

"But, aren't you 10?" Astro question as Brett began to manhandle Astro.

"And a half," he added.

"It's my first time meeting a robot with A.I and Kokoro," Hiro smiled. "So facinating."

"Hai." Reno agreed.

"Now, back to checking, did you dad really ask you-"

"NO!" Hiro yelled at Josh, who was still happy about the bailing.

"So, Astro, why are you and Reno here anyway?" Brett asked.

"Well, we've been getting strange activity in Metro City." Reno explained. "We've been going around everywhere, but no matter where we went, it followed us. So, when we heard of Galaxy High, we desided to bail here and see what would happen."

"So, why did only you, Astro, and Ms. Yuko come?" Josh asked.

"There was no more room in the secret hideout under the Metro City, so we went here," Reno continued. "Doctor O'Sheay stayed to try to find out what the problem is. We haven't gotten word since we left the city though. I'm starting to get worried..."

"Well, don't worry. It's probably just-"

"Guys, you're gonna miss Hornet Training!" Yoko suddenly cried, cutting Brett off...yet again...

Everyone stared at each other for a minute before yelling and running for the class, while Brett was gone in three seconds flat, faster then Astro could calculate.

Astro, Reno, and Hiro were introduced to the class. Then, after, it was louder then usual going to the Hornets. Everyone was asking Astro questions. The teacher was late, so Astro and Brett explained how to work the Hornet (it took Astro one scan to understand it).

As they was explaining, Reno made his way inside the Hornets without anyone knowing, and jumped in the front chair. "This is so cool!" he gasped, pressing buttons and pulling levers randomly. Little did he know, he was actually starting up the Hornet. Reno made the big mistake of pressing the big, red button, which, he knows now, is not eject.

The Hornet started up and jetted off into the sky going random directions. Reno screamed as he tried to gain control of the Hornet. Eventually, it was about to crash into the school, but Astro noticed right then and jumped into the air and caught the Hornet.

Everyone gasped in surprise.

Astro gentally laid the Hornet on the ground as Reno found another way out to avoid detention.


	3. Chapter 3: Making Friends with Enemies

**Backstab**

**By: Atomic Kokoro and RiotYYH**

**Before You Read**

We were bored...again...

**Chapter 3**

**Making Friends with Enemies**

**A week went by.** Everyone was getting to be such good friends with each other, espiecally Hiro. Although, Hiro was _trying_ to get real good friend with Brett. He got them out of a lot of detention, because he blamed it on his dad. But no one knew who Hiro's father really was except for Ms. Yuko. Or so it seemed...

"I have a bad feeling about Mr. Sweegy," Brett sighed.

"Hiro's not a bad guy. Beside, we own him a lot of favors. We shouldn't be talking about him so poorly," Josh said, eating donuts Hiro bought for him.

"I was talking about his father, you moron!" Brett hissed.

"Speaking for favors, I wonder what he'll want in return," Reno mused. Astro shrugged. It wasn't long before Hiro came.

"Hey, guys. Oh, Reno, I need to talk to you alone for a minute," he said. Reno shurgged.

"Sure," he said in confusion, looking at the other before following Hiro to the janitor's office. "What do you need, Hiro?"

"I was wondering if you could help catch something," Hiro asked. "but don't tell the others. I want it to be a surprise. And do you know if Brett good on defense or offence?"

Reno shook his head. "Sure. Why would you need to know that?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. I wanted to spar with him later, that's all. Do a little... training."

"I see." Reno muttered.

"The hunt is totally on, now that you told me that."

"Okay, then..." Reno said in _complete_ confusion.

"Meet me here tonight," Hiro whispered. "We'll begin after midnight."

"But we can't break our curfue!" Reno gasped.

"You wanna help me or not?" Hiro hissed. Reno paused to think.

"Alright, I'll meet you here tonight," he said. "I do owe you a few favors, after all, right?"

"Yes. That's right." Hiro smirked. "You owe me... and a few others..." he added under his breath, not for Reno to hear. Reno wiped his forehead.

"What was that?" Reno asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. At. All."


	4. Chapter 4: For the Taking

**Backstab**

**By: Atomic Kokoro and RiotYYH**

**Before You Read**

We were bored...again...

**Chapter 4**

**For The Taking**

**Reno still didn't get what they were setting up in hall.** "Man, this is tough," Reno sighed, upside down from a ceiling beam he got up to using his acrobatic skills. "Why are we setting this in the hall, anyway?"

"Something is in the school. The teacher's just never said what, though. They don't want to scare the students. If we catch this creature, we'll be hero's of the school!"

"I see," Reno muttered in excitement, wiping sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

Hiro stopped when Reno sighed. "Maybe we should ask Brett to help," Reno exhaled.

"What? No, he's on the other side of the school. Besides, we're done,"

"No, he's right there. Coming out of the washroom. Maybe he can double check it for us."

Hiro paused for a moment. "I'll ask him. Can you get me a drink please?"

Reno felt a question mark pop below his head (since he was upside down). He performed a backflip, landing safely on the ground. "Whatever," he sighed, running to the cafeteria.

When Reno came back, there was a hole in the roof, no trap, Brett, or Hiro. He was offically, fully confused. He understood robots, but not humans, so he decided to ask the others what was going on.

No one could hear what was going on, but they could hear weird noises coming from the roof, so the whole gang ran outside to the roof and found one huge, giant ship that looked as though it could split into three, but no one was sure until they heard, "Thank you, Reno!"

Reno blinked in surprise and covered his eyes as a spotlight beamed on him. "Thank you for helping me catch Brett, the last of my collection!" Everyone stared at Reno in shock, who stared at the ship in shock.

"I-I-I-I didn't do it!" he insisted. "I was helping him catch Aliens!"

"Dude, to him, Human's are Aliens!" Josh yelled.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh..."

"Dude, give Brett back!" Josh yelled.

"By the way, this "dude" is a dudette," she said, pulling the costume off her face.

"Hiro's a GIRL?" Astro screamed.

"The name's not Hiro," the not-Hiro said. "It's Alisha."

"But Ms. Yuko said she didn't bring you!" Josh cried.

"What?" Astro said.

"I brought myself here," she laughed. "Not everyone knows your favorite foods. By the way, long time no see. And, don't worry, I got over my crush of you. I have a new one for the taking," She point to inside the ship, where Brett was being held. "I was going to snatch Reno, too, but someone had dibs on him already."

Then, Zade followed by Skunk appeared. "Hello, Abbie's friend." Zade said, laughing.

"_**MY NAME IS RENO!**_" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Zade laughed again.

"You _do_ remember my ship, correct? And it's wonderful features?"

And the claw came down, grabbed Reno and began to lift him. "Ah, not again! Can't you spice it up next time?"

"We have a score to settle, Astro," Skunk laughed.

"What do you want, Skunk?"

"Only to program you to serve me, and only myself," Skunk laughed. Astro's eyes went small.

Yoko and Josh ran away. Everyone thought they were cowards, but Brett didn't think so. He knew what was going on.

"You'll never take me with all my parts intact!" Astro yelled.

"If you put up a fight, what will happen to your friends?" Skunk chuckled. Astro looked at everyone.

"Oh, yeah..."

"Come with me peacefully, and your friends will live. But if you even smart mouth me, it'll be bye-bye school, bye-bye classmates, and bye-bye doctor."

"Doctor O'Sheay, what have you done with him?" Skunk held O'Sheay hostage at the top by a window.

Astro flew towards O'Sheay and Skunk, but then one of Zade's men hit him in the boots with a gun, and Astro went down, knowing he can no longer fly (again).

To show how serious they were, he push Doctor O'Sheay out the window. They assumed he fell to the bottom. Little did they know, Yoko and Josh were in the hornet. They rescued Doctor O'Sheay and waited for the bad guys next move.

Skunk's men rounded up Astro and put a collar on his neck to keep him from using his powers. They threw him in the spaceship.

The Spaceship split into three. Zade's and Skunk's went in the same direction, while Alisha's went the other. Little did Zade and Skunk know, Yoko and Josh, along with Doctor O'Sheay, were following them.

They waited until morning because that was when Zade and Skunk were asleep. They would make holes and rescue Reno and Astro. But that was just a theory. Here's what really happened:

Of course, they did make to holes. But there were guards. Just cause the boss was asleep, didn't mean the worker's were.


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue Mission

**Backstab**

**By: Atomic Kokoro and RiotYYH**

**Before You Read**

We were still bored

**Chapter 5**

**Rescue Mission**

**"We have to play this cool and safe,"** Josh said. "Yoko, you be the distraction. Me and O'Sheay will sneak into the back room and rescue whoever's in there."

"Reno's in there, you idiot!" O'Sheay growled. "That's my adoptive son!"

"Okay, okay! No name calling!" Josh muttered. Fortunetly, sneaking in and sneaking out was a snap; it only took five and a half hours. Then, they remembered the others. And the mission started again.

Unfortunetly, Skunk was harder then Zade. They couldn't sneak in, so they decided to make them come outside. It was a simple plan; use a green screen to make it look like a bunch of robot parts were outside. Man, were they gullible.

They took Astro and ran for the hills, or, at least, the Hornet. They evetually figured out Alisha's cordinates. She was (ugh!) planning to marry Brett. It was in her database. She was stupider then she looked!

So, right when she was walking down the isle, they jumped out. Fortunetly for Brett, they brought the guns. They offered Astro one, but he said he was going to use something called an... arm cannon? Who knew?

Reno said he wanted twin pistols. Wow. What a faliure. After they rescued Brett, there was a big fight about whether Galaxy High or Metro City Police would get to keep the criminals. But, eventually, they decided, and things calmed down.

Astro and Reno went back home, and they said they would be back soon. Until then...

_**"JOSH! BRETT! GET BACK HERE...!"**_

**THE****END**


End file.
